Knowing the One before Me
by TheCresantMoonWolf
Summary: Lance often frets about being a good enough Paladin and about not knowing anything about being a paladin. So on one of the usual nights when he can't sleep and goes to talk to blue about his thoughts; The Blue Lion surprises Lance and manages to find old Archives of her last paladin.


**Hey Ya'll, guess what? I'm not dead! So here is a story that made me smile when I wrote it. Enjoy and please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Voltron: Legendar Defender or ANY of it's characters. I do own my OC Livana in this though.**

* * *

It was one of those nights when Lance couldn't sleep. Walking the halls didn't work at all, talking to blue helped much more. He sighed as he entered through Blues entry hatch and breathed in the cool air of the cockpit. Lance hummed as he placed his hand on Blues control panel, it vibrated and glowed softly.

"Yes, blue it's one of those nights." Lance settled down in his usual corner of blue and exhaled softly. He looked at his hands and clenched them.

"You know blue? Sometimes I wish I knew your last paladin. Wish I could have had some advice on this whole paladin stuff. It feels as if I'm just not doing a good job you know?" The cockpit rattled violently and Lance squawked as he was jostled around.

"Hey! Ok ok! Ok I'm a good paladin alright, no need to lecture me." If Blue could physically talk, besides glowing and vibrating, Lance was sure she would be calling him an idiot for believing that. Settling back down Lance laughed and closed his eyes, he felt himself drifting off to sleep when Blue started to flash every shade of well, blue there could be. He jerked awake and started in confusion.

"Blue what the heck is going on?" The cockpit vibrated again and a glowing screen materialized in front of him. Lance stared at it in shock.

"Wait… You actually found videos of your old paladin? Blue! What this is… This is so cool." Lance pressed the Altean letter on the screen and sat back as the videos played. A short female figure appeared on the screen. Her white hair and blue eyes made her skin seem ivory, a single deep navy mark was under each eye and a single gold earring dangled from her left ear. She wore battered blue paladin armor and held her bayard, which took the shape of a bow, in her left hand.

' _This is Livana, Paladin of the blue lion and of the planet Altea. I have been stranded for three days now and am awaiting rescue. So far I have encountered to Galran patrols and have sustained minimal injuries... but the patrols were taken down easily enough.'_ Livana smirked and gestured to the bow in her left hand.

' _When will they realize that going after an Archer never works?_ ' the image was interrupted by vibrating and Livana wore a disgruntled expression as she rolled her eyes.

' _Yes Blue I'm on it! Relax!... my gosh I swear you're more protective than I am..'_ she muttered under her breath as she shifted her bow back onto her belt.

' _Alright, as blue so gently reminded me here are the coordinates. Raznek if you see this please come soon.'_ The coordinates blinked on screen before it went black. Lance blinked and ran his hand through messy brown hair.

"Blue… how many more logs are there?" The screen blinked before a whole library showed up. As Lance scrolled through them he counted at least twenty and picked the next one. He continued to watch the videos until he hit the last one. So far every video had one thing in common. Livana was stranded, alone, and on the run from Galra patrols but yet she kept beating every single one. Some videos were of her in battle, some of her in blue taking refuge. Throughout the videos she kept giving coordinates, a log of her injuries (Per blues prodding), and her experiences that Lance took to heart.

His blue orbs blinked slowly before he clicked on the last one, but instead of showing a beat up Livana. It showed a Livana clothed in fresh paladin armor and fully healed, smiling as she leaned back into the pilot chair.

' _This is Livana, Paladin of the Blue Lion. This will be my last video log.'_ A soft vibration echoed in the video.

' _I have decided to let blue keep these videos to show her future paladin. I am glad I logged my experiences and advice and I hope you take them to heart. Future paladin of the Blue Lion, know this. If blue chose you you are incredibly strong. You have heart and you must be a sharpshot.'_ she gave a little smirk and laughed.

' _Remember this young Paladin. You will never be alone, you will never be fighting alone, you will always have those you can call your family at your back. Never give up in this fight against the Galra. Being a paladin is tough, and it will only get worse. You will have moments when you just want to give up but don't, because you will come out of it victorious.'_ Suddenly, a deep voice came through and made the girl jump.

' _Livana, let's go, we have a meeting'_ Livana turned and nodded to whoever was at the doorway.

' _Goodluck young paladin, make me proud.'_ The video cut out and Lance closed his eyes. He had learned a lot in those videos and he would never forget them. A deep navy flashed through the cockpit and Lance laughed and closed his eyes once again.

"Yeah blue… I'll make her proud."


End file.
